


What if

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: This is a what if story that I came up with at work. What if Yuki had an older sister name Masumi? One that loves him as much as Tohru loves him? Will he rely on Tohru as much as he does her?
Relationships: siblings - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

What if things were different for Yuki? Whjat if someone strepped in and spoke up for him sooner? Would he still be the tormented by Akito for being year of the rat? This is that story.

She took him to see the head of the of the house, a girl was with him, that looked like the woman taking him to see Akito. 

"Mother, this isn't right, we can't leave him here...he's scared" she said.

"Shut up, he belongs here..." the mother said. "You can't take care of him yet, anyways, you're still in school"

She knelt down. "Yuki, Ane is going to come see you and I will give you a place to live just give me some time, I promise you won't be here forever" she told him as she hugged him.

He transformed and was still hugging hwer. 

She kissed his cheek. "See you soon baby brother, I love you"

Akito hit her. "Why did you do that?! Your memories need to be wiped!!"

"No! I will NOT forget my brothers, beat me, hit me...I don't care! My love WILL out weigh your hate" she told Akito.

"Not likely girl" Akito said

Yuki's mom dragged her out of there before she caused more trouble for her.

"Sumi!!"

"Yuki!!" She said trying to break free but failing.

"I love you!" she called.

"I love you too!"

It would be Christmas before he saw her again, he couldn't believe that she was ripped from him so easily.


	2. 2 days before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't seen each other since he was dropped off to Akito, she's been heartbroken and taking it out on Hatori

Three months later Masumi went to see Yuki, as she had missed him deeply.

"Leave him be Masi..." Hatori said.

"Shut up, he's my brother, Ayame doesn't care for him. "I'm not going to back on my promise...what does a middle schooler know anyways?" she said going to the main house where Yuki was.

He sat waiting for her. 'Where is sis?' he thought to himself before she showed up.

Less a moment later Masumi was in front of him. "Hey squirt"

He looked up. "Sumi!!" he said happily

"Hey squirt" she said ruffling his hair. "Tell me about school"

He went into great details about everything. 

She smiled at him listening to everything he had to say about the last couple of months.

"What about you Ane?" he asked.

"Why do you want to hear about high school? You'll go there one day" she asked.

"I don't know, but I would like that gift you have in your lap"

She smiled. "First..." she said kissing his cheek

"Ane..." he said as he started to wipe the kiss from his cheek.

"Don't wipe it off Yuki...it's a Christmas kiss, remember how much I love you..you want this gift?"

"Yes please" he said kissing her cheek

She handed him the package

He opened it and saw a puzzle and coloring books and crayons. "Is this for me Ane?"

"Yep it is...when I see you again I want two of your best coloring" she told him

He hugged her and transformed.

She held him in her lap until he changed back. "I love you always and forever Yuki" she said petting his hair as he slept

They stayed like that until Hatori carried him to his room.

The next morning he found a note by his bed. "Yuki, have a great Christmas and New Year, remember Ane loves you, see you soon. 'Sumi"

He smiled and started to color a picture for her. 'I can't wait to show her this' he thought

Little did he know it would be one year before they saw each other again, by orders of Akito.


	3. White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi tries to see Yuki as much as possible knowing he's scared being at the main house. She saw him around Christmas and was going to see him for White Day, will she get to see Yuki or will Akito will this battle?

One month after Valentine's Yuki was waiting for Masumi to come see him.

"Stupid rat, that stupid girl turned her back on you, she's not coming" Akito said

"But Ane always comes" he said

She hit him so hard he flew backwards and hit the wall

Back at the house Masumi was ready to visit Yuki, but never left because of a distraction.

"Sister, Yukies doesn't want to see you" Ayame said.

"Liar!!" she said. "Get out of the way Aya"

He hugged her close and transformed.

"Baka" she said leaving

Hatori met her at the gate. "You can't come in Masi...Akito is in a mood, but Yuki asked me to give you these" he said

"But...Hatori...does Yuki want to see?" she asked

"Yes, he does"

"Let me see him! He needs me!" she said trying to not to cry. "Please"

"I'm sorry, you know we can't go against orders" he said as he closed the gate

"Wait..." she said as she wrote a note

"Yuki, I tried to come, Aya and Hatori stopped me...I love you, I'm sorry, Happy whit day-'Sumi"

Hatori took it knowing this was the only way. "Masi..anything you want Yuki to have to give to me at school, I will make sure he gets it..don't come around until Christmas..."

She nodded. "Will you give me anything he writes?"

"Of course" he said feeling sorry for her. 'Stupid Masi, you don't see how stupid you really are do you?' he thought to himself

When she got home she cried as she put up the pictures.

Ayame came in her room. "I was trying to protect you sister..Hari told me Akito was acting up...take those down, they're ugly"

"You're ugly Ayame, get out!" she said shoving him out of her room

He was taken aback by her words and called Hatori near tears.

"She called ugly Hari..." he said as soon as Hatori had picked up the phone.

Hatori did his homework as Ayame babbled on and on

After a while Ayame finally hung up for the night

Masumi did her homework and wrote a bunch of note to Yuki and cried more.

She went to bed that night with a broken hear and cried more. 

Masumi felt like Akito ripped out her heart and stomped on it, she didn't think anything could get any worse


	4. New term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi is less than thrilled when Ayame and Shigure show up at school the only one aloud to talk to her is Hatori, how will Akito react when she shows up at the estate?

Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori started school Masumi.

When they arrived at school she found her friends.

"Did you see new freshman?" Airi asked

They are sooo cute" Chiaki said

"Very cute" Haruka said

Masumi rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said walking away

Ayame found her and took her hand. 

She turned glaring at him before pulling her hand out of his. "Don't touch me, you snake" she said as her voice dropped with hatred for him.

Her friends looked at her in shock.

"We're so sorry!!" they said bowing

"Not at all, are you ladies available?" he asked.

She roundhoused kicked him and he went flying backwards into the lockers.

"Sick bastard..." she mumbled walking away

Hatori waited for her. "Masi, I have Yuki gifts for you" he said.

She took them from him. "I miss him Hao...is he okay? Keep Ayame away from me, you are the only one that is aloud to talk to me"

He nodded. "Alright Masi, he'll be alright he just really misses you...Akito told him you didn't love him"

"LIes!! He's my brother, why wouldn't I love him?" she asked

She pulled out paper and pen and wrote: "I, Masumi Sohma promise from this day forth until the day I die to car for Yuki Sohma. I promise to do my best in caring for him and providing for him" it said as she signed it and made Hatori sign as well.

He got two copies and gave her the original

"One stays with you, the other to Yuki"

Hatori nodded as they parted for classes

"Gee Masu, never seen you get that angry before" Chiaki said.

"Stay away from Ayame, Shigure and Hatori as well" she said

They nodded.

They day ended and the three of them walked home.

"Hey where's sister?" Ayame asked.

The other two shrugged

Masumi went to the elementary school and waited for Yuki. 'This is the only way I can see him outside of the main house' she thought to herself.

He came out and rounded the corner as he started to walk home.

"Hey squirt"

He turned around quickly. "Sumi!! Akito said you hated me"!

"Never! Did you get the white day gift?"

"I loved it!!" he said before falling to his knees

She hlped him up and into the woods where he transformed. "Aw Yuki..." s he said holding him close and ran to the Sohma estate. Once there she took him to his room and he changed back.

Akito saw her and grabbed her hair. "You stupid bitch! HATORI!" she screamed.

The three of them watched as Akito beat her until she was unconscious.

Ayame and Shigure pulled Akito off of her, then Akito's doctor drugged her as Hatori called for an ambulance for Masumi.

Yuki heard the commotion and left his room. Kureno seeing and hearing the fight pulled Yuki away before he could see the damage Akito did to Masumi.

It would be Christmas before Yuki saw her again


	5. Three days before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after Akito beat her she was in the hospital for a month and didn't get to see Yuki until right before Christmas

"Akito when is Masumi getting here?"

"She's not, you're going to see her....Hatori is going with you"

His eyes went wide. "Thank you Akito" he said bowing as he ran to get her gift

Masumi was doing the homework she missed after spending a month in the hospital.

She often had nighbmares from that day as did Ayame, Hatori and Shigure.

"Sister..are you ready for Yuki's visit?" he asked gently

"Yes, I am. Aya...I have to protect him...you won't...he's a good kid, you should get to know him"

Hatori went and got Yuki. "You got all her letters? Her gift? We can't stay long, she still gets tired easily"

He nodded. "Okay" he said

Once they got there Ayame let him in

"Hari, Yuki" he said

Masumi came out and smiled. "Hey squirt" she said going to the couch

Yuki sat beside her and launched into details about everything.

She smiled and listed to him. "Wow, you've had a busy year"

Ayame took Hatori to his room to talk as Masumi and Yuki talked.

"I wrote to you a lot...when Hatori told me what Akito did, I was angry....I don't like Akito for what she did"

"I don't like her either Yuki, I couldn't get you anything this year"

"It's okay Ane" he said. "Open yours" 

SHe nodded and opened it. When she looked she saw coupon books.

"Oh Yuki!! I love them...thank you so much" she said opening it and using one

"I'd like to use the Christmas kiss one"

"I knew you would" he said

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you baby brother"

He smiled he didn't mind the once a year cheek kiss, it made her happy

"Ane, get better...don't come to the main house unless you are talking me from it, we'll do what we are now" he said. "See you next Christmas"

"Yuki...I will get you out of there, please be safe and know I love you very much" she said

"I love you too 'Sumi" he said squeezing her hands.

They left, she cried. "I hat this!! I HATE HER!!" she told Ayame

"I know sister"

Yuki looked up at Hatori. "Sumi's hearbroken...I never had love like this from mom or Ayame or father, so why her?" he asked

"She is the only one not money hungry, her intentions and love for you are pure Yuki...would you be upset if one day I married her? When the curse breaks, if it ever breaks"

"No, I would like to see her happy for once, I hope it happens" he said. "Ayame would love that"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Oh joy..."

"Hatori...she lost some of her sparkle...was that because of Akito?"

"Yeah, it was...you telling your sister not to see you until next Christmas too guts Yuki...you're portecting her aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am...she's my sisiter, I have too"

"You're a good brother"

"Yeah well she's an amazing sister, I owe her a lot" he said as they walked up to the main house where Akito was waiting.

"How's your sister? Is she feeling better?"

She's fine, you won't see her until next Christmas"

"Good, she's a fool for thinking she can save you. YOu're mine Yuki, forever and always, I won't let you go easily"


	6. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she graduated high school she went straight to college, she studied to become a doctor

After graduation Masumi went to college to become a dcotor and as promised she got Yuki away from Akito.

She would drop Yuki off at Shigure's before going to work

"Okay Yuki, 'Gure said you could stay here a couple of days while I go to school and work okay? Be careful today. I love you" she said.

"Ane, I'll be fine, don't worry so much...I love you too" he said getting out of the car

She drove off trying to cry

Masumi spent most of the day at school and work. After her day she went home, it was lonely and quiet without Yuki. 

She looked at the clock and called Shigure. 

"Hello Sohma residence, Yuki speaking"

She smiled at the sound of his voice, know he was okay was going to make studying for her exams easier. "Hey squirt"

"Ane! I was hoping you would call. How was your day?" he asked

"It was fine, I miss you though" she said

"I miss you too 'Sumi, but I know we will make it, you'll graduate soon enough and I'll be so proud of you"

"Thanks squirt, I love you, give the phone to 'Gure please, love you so much"

"Love you too 'Sumi" he said setting the phone down and went to get Shigure

"You're doing the right thing, he's happier now, don't worry so much... you're the first person to really aceept us...thank you" he said

"Thank you 'Gure, and you're welcome...you are an amazing friend, thank you for letting Yuki stay with you while I work and go to school, it means a lot to me. I'll go now...oh..I'm sorry for being a bitch to you in high school"

"It's fine, I know you had to protect yourself from Ayame and I, don't worry so much" he said hanging up to check on Yuki

"Shigure, does Masumi see sad to you?" he asked.

"Yes, she does...it was hard not seeing you like she wanted to..Hatori was always giving her updates about you, every day she cried. There wasn't a time she wasn't crying for you, you may be her brother but you are her world...she protects you like a parent is supposed to protect a child" he said.

"You know what I love about her?"

"What's that?"

"That when she hugs me she doesn't scream or get scared that I turn into a rat or Ayame a snake" he said. "Is it possible to have a friend in a sibling?"

"Yes, it is, she's your best friend isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is, she's my voice too...the last two years has hurt her, especially Christmas time"

"Yeah...Ayame said she became withdrawn, you're her life Yuki...she's doing this for you, she doesn't want to lose you or see you get hurt"

"But she won't" he said laying down in his bed

"Okay, time to sleep...you'll seen her soon" he promised

"Yeah, soon..." he said closing his eyes

That night after doing her homework she crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

She dreamt of Akito beating Yuki and remember how Akito beat her.

Masumi sat up screaming then cried. "I fucking hate you Akito" she said getting up to shower since sleep was no longer an option


	7. Yuki's in high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki's almost all grown up and Masumi is pretty much a doctor now, Yuki is living with her, he is really meeting Tohru for the first time

It was Yuki's first day in high school and he had stayed at Shigure's because Masumi was working

Shigure had saw a girl looing at the zodiac rock animals and they started talking.

Before long Yuki had dropped his bag on Shigure's head. "Miss Honda"

"Oh Sohma" she said surprised

"How many books do you have in there? Your sister would not be happy with you"

"My sister is none of your concern, and two dictionaries" he said

"Oh well, I should go" she said turning around to learve

"Miss Honda, let's walk together"

She nodded and they went off to school

A few hours later Masumi came over.

"You look terrible...your borther knocked me in the head with his heavy school bag

She shrugged. "Wake me up when Yuki gets here" she said fall asleep at the table

A couple of hours later Yuki came back to see Masumi asleep and smiled. "Ane...Ane wake up" he said shaking her gently.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him. "Hey squirt" she said smiling at him.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Water for now" she said

He went and got it and she fell asleep again

WHen he came back in he saw her.

"Leave her be Yuki, she worked two days straight, let's go eat, you can take her home later"

"I don't think she's moving tonight" he said

"Mai, go upstairs and sleep"

She opened her eyes again. "Okay.." she said stumbling up the stairs

"No way I'm am letting her drive tonight, let's go" he said

"But..Ane..."

"She'll be fine, let her sleep...she's becoming a doctor Yuki, you'll be in good hands when she passes her boards" he promised as they went off to eat

A while later they were on the way home and found Tohru in a tent.

Shigure laughed all the way home as Yuki talked to her.

She fell over stand up. They noticed she was running a fever.

"Ane is upstairs, I can get her"

"Yuki...let her sleep, waking her up is not a good idea...Tohru will sleep it off tonight"

"But...Ane is..." he started to protest

"Drop it Yuki"

"Who's Ane?" she asked.

"Ane is my sister, her name is Masumi, I call her Ane...she is my older sister. I haven't really seend her for two years, she graduated from college and is just now becoming a doctor, she's my best friend"

"Oh that's great! She seems sweet Sohma"

"Oh she is! The best and her hugs..." he said smiling

"Of to bed with you" Shigure told Tohru

Tohru nodded and followed him and laid down in the same room as Masumi. "I need to get mom's picture"

"Sleep now" Shigure said. "We'll get her out tomorrow"

Sometime during the night after Tohru explained her story Masumi got up to check on Yuki and cried when she couldn't find him.

Shgirue came to her aid and rubbed her back.

"Where is he 'Gure? Why did you let him out on a school night?!"

"Stop, he's fine...his rat friends are with him, he is doing something for a classmate he is safe, I promise"

"Give me your house key...I need to go for a walk" 

"No, it's not safe for you..."

Masumi hit him so hard he fell backwards. "Give me your key!"

He made move movement and she stormed out of the house clearly upset.

She didn't go lookign for Yuki, she just walked mumbling to herself about Shigure

Masumi didn't get back until right before he went to school the next morning.


	8. Finding out their animal spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru finds out their animal spirits and meets Yuki's older sister. Masumi has problems with the high school girls

When she came back she was still upset at Shigure and him letting Yuki go out, she never noticed Tohru or the fact Kyo was there.

Masumi gathered her st uff and heard the commotion then the pop. She ran to see if Yuki was alright.

She smiled when she saw him. "Yuki, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine Ane, stupid cat" he said

Tohru turned to her. "They're animals!!"

"Yes, I know" she said watching this girl closely

Tohru freaked out and ran downstairs babbling and opened to door to the mailman delivering a package and Shigure took it in his teeth

Masumi stood back and watched the two fight.

"Damn rat!"

"Stupid cat!"

Masumi smirked for as long as she could remember Kyo and Yuki had never gotten along.

Shigure explained it to Tohru and she felt bad for changing them into the zodiac forms.

Masumi went to Yuki and hugged him and he changed again. "I was so worried about you..."

"I'm fine Ane, honest" he said

Tohru panicked again.

"Tohru, it's alright...this is Yuki's sister Masumi. Masumi, this is Tohru. Well now, I have to tell the head of the family what happened here this morning"

"You leave my name out of your mouth 'Gure"

"I will Mai..are you calmer now or do I need to get Hatori?"

"I'm fine...come on you two I will drive you" she said as Yuki changed back.

"Sure, let's go" he said.

They go in the car and she drove them to school

"Yuki, I'll pick you up later, I want to take you out tonight"

"Okay Ane" he said squeezing her hand.

"Nice too meet you" Tohru said

Nice to meet you too, oh Miss Honda, not a word about this morning"

"Right!" she said as they got out of the car.

She seems nice, protective but nice"

"Ane has always been protective of me...my older brother not so much...they are two years apart, Ane and I are twelve years apart...she went to this very school with Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori, he's our family doctor"

"Wow!!" she said

They went through the day easy enough

Masumi was waiting outside for him

"Yuki!!" one of the girls said.

'Crap, Ane is waiting' he thought to himself as he turned around. "I'm sorry I have to go" he told her

She grabbed his arms. "Yuki, I want to date you"

"I'm sorry, I really do have to go" he said trying to get her off of him.

Masumi had a feeling and ran into the school to see a girl lean in to hug him Masumi stepped in between them so the girl hugged her instead.

"I'm sorry Yuki said no, respect that" she said

"Ah! What the hell?! Whoare you?!" she screeched.

"Let's go Yuki" Masumi said

The girl went to hit her and Masumi stopped her and almost broke her arm.

"Who I am is none of your business, I can break your arm and fix it too, try me little girl" she said

The girl tapped out near tears and left

"Sorry Yuki" she said softly

"Sumi...you're scary when you're angry"

"I know, sorry...let's go"

His fan club girls stopped them.

"Oh for the love of God..."

"Who are you to Prince Yuki?" one asked

"Prince Yuki? Seriously...go home children" she said as she turned to leave

They crowded around her as she pushed Yuki back.

"Ane, no!" Yuki said

The girl stopped before throwing the punch

"Ane? She's your sister?!" they all asked in unison

"Yes, she is, she was trying to protect me, leave her alone" he said

They were in shock that the prince spoke that way to them and moved away from her.

"My name is Masumi, I am Yuki's big sister, I request that you don't give anybody that talks to him a hard time"

They all nodded

"Let's go Yuki" she said as she headed for the door and he followed

They left together and drove to where they were going to eat and she sighed when they pulled in a parking lot.

"You would have let them hit you?" he asked.

"Yes, they are minors, I can't fight back or I risk going to jail" she said

"Thank you Ane, but...you have to let me fall, you can't always catch me"

"I know" she said putting the car in drive again and headed to the nearest restaurant


	9. Reliving the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru and Kyo find out a bit of Masumi's past after Shigure tells them Tohru can stay in the house with them

After they ate they went back to Shigure's. 

"So, I talked to Akito today" hsaid

"And?" Masumi asked.

"Akito hates you, and has agreed to let Tohru stay, as long as she doesn't tell the family secret"

"I don't care if Akito hates me...Yuki is the only one I care about...well between him and Ayame"

"I promise I won't"

"Are we going home Ane?"

"Yes, leave some clothes here"

"Okay" he said going to get his stuff

Kyo gave her the stink eye

"I'm not part of the family you should hate, I'm the nice one"

"Right..how much are you accepting from Akito?"

"Nothing, Akito put me into the hospital...Akito hated me since the day mama dropped him off...I'm the only one not suffering from the curse...you have no right to hate me. Ask Shigure about that night, I'm sure he'll tell you" she said

Yuki touched her shoulder. "I remember that night...your screams were heartbreaking...I thought Akito killed you..." he said softly

Kyo looked between the three of them as Tohru sat horrified. "Akito really did that?" he asked.

"She did...we almost couldn't pull Akito off of Masumi...Hatori had to call for an ambulance, that night was a bad night...if Akito had succeed Yuki wouldn't be who he is today, and I would have lost a best friend"

"Ane doesn't care for money, unlike my parents" he said

Masumi saw the pain in Kyo's eyes and went over and hugged him. "I accept you Kyo" she said

He transformed in her arms and scratched her face. "Get off me woman!!" he said

She held him closer. "I acccept you Kyo, I accept you are the cat"

He bit her chin and she put him down. 

"Are you okay?!" Tohru asked

Kyo ran off to be alone

"Fine, hold this" she said handing her mirror to Tohru

She hold it as Masumi cleaned up

"Thank you" she said takign it back. "Ready?"

Yuki nodded

"Call me if Shigure gets out of line" she said leaving her number with Tohru

"Yes, I will, thank you" she said bowing

They left and went home.

"Ane, why did you do that?"

"Kyo need to be loved too Yuki, th eonly person I don't accept is Akito, you know that already though, it's not fair for you to accept a hateful God..."

He nodded. 'Could Kyo forgive if she loves him like she loves me?' he asked himself.

Only time would tell


	10. Second Term and bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finally made it to high school and Masumi is a full fledge doctor, during her party at Shigure's she gets a phone call and leaves, what could the news be?

The first term fluw by quickly and Kyo was relaxed enough around Masumi to slowly accept her as an older sister, which he would never admit to Yuki or Masumi herself.

The boys still fought with each other whenever they saw each other, which was normal, between school and Yuki being at Shigure's whenever Masumi had to work overnights.

Masumi was head of general surgery right after she passed her boards, which gave her more money to be able to donate to Yuki's college fund

The time she had spent studying, Yuki lived with Shigure until she was a full fledged doctor.

They threw her a party at Shigure's courtesy of Ayame.

Tohru and Kyo cooked together. Their relationship was slowly coming together.

Ayame had invited Hatori to the bash because Ayame knew she liked Hatori and Hatori had been her rock through all of this.

They sat and talked, everyone was having a good time.

"So, Kyo, do you call Masumi Ane like Yuki does?" Tohru asked

"Are yo stupid?! She's NOT my sister, she's that damn rat's"

Masumi's phone rang. "Excuse me" Masumi said going outside to take the call.

She looked back at the house and went to get her keys. "Youki, you're stay here tonight" she said leaving quickly

"What's going on?" Yuki asked

She got in the car and was gone

"Yuki and Ayame looked at each other a little worried about Masumi.

"You both better stay, the news could stress yo both out and you could both transform, better let her deal with it first" Hatori said

They nodded and wait for her to call

Masumi did not call that night, it would be at least a couple of days before she did call them to tell them their mom was in the hospital.


	11. Two days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi's still upset about what happened to her mom, will she be able to tell Aya and Yuki or will she get Hatori to do it?

Shigure sent Yuki to school and AYame to work, promising to get ahold of them if Masumi called.

After they left for school Masumi came over, very upset

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah" she said

"You're not okay, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it" she said

"Yuki and Aya are"

"I need to go..." she said leaving the house before they returned.

"Masumi!" he called as she left in the car

As soon as school got out Yuki skipped student council and ran home.

Shigure was trying to deal with a hysterical Ayame

"Shigure, is Ane here?"

"She was, but she left"

"She had to have gone home" he said rushing out again

Kyo and Tohru got home to see Ayame there.

"Where's Yuki?" Tohru asked

He left he went looking for his sister, I don't know where she's at, she won't talk"

Masumi called Hatori

He answered "Masi..."

"Mom's in the hospital...I can't face Yuki or Ayame...help me Hao..." she said trying not to cry

"Go to a hotel, I'll find Yuki and Aya and tell them for you"

"I'm at the hospital, Sohma Gen" she told him. "Mom's here..."

"Just go to her Masi.."

"Thanks Hao..." she said hanging up

She calmed down and got out of the car and went in. Masumi went into her mom's room and sat there. "Wake up mama, please wake up. I haven't told the boys yet, you have to wake up" she said laying her head down on the bed, praying.

Hatori found Yuki and picked up Ayame and took them back to Shigure's to talk.

"What's going on doc?" Shigure asked

"Aya, Yuki...Masumi called me to tell me what happened...she can't face you right now" he said looking at them

"What is it Tori?" Ayame asked

"Your mother was involved in a car accident, a couple of days ago...she's in a coma right now" he said.

"Car...mom.." Tohru said remembering her mom's own accident

Both boys sat stunned in silence, both trying to wrap their minds around what Hatori said.

No one said much for a few moments.

"That would explain why is being very scattered brained..." Shigure said

"Poor Ane..." Yuki said

"She will keep in touch" he told the boys and they nodded, worried for Masumi.


	12. A week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mom finally comes out of the coma, how will Masumi deal with the news?

A week had come and gone and by the end of the week and her mom came out of the coma

The lead doctor on her case found her and told her. "Masumi! Masumi!!" he said

"What is it?" she asked

"Come quick!" he said grabbing her wrist

"Okay let go!" she said

He let go and took off running

SHe followed him and saw her mom sitting up

"Mama.." she said going into the room

She looked over at her. "Hey, the nurses said you never left my side or the hospital...where's Yuki and Ayame"

"With Shigure" she said" I was always here, I haven't been home in a week"

"Daddy will come get me" she said.

"No, you can stay with me...I'll sleep in Yuki's room, you take mine...I can bring you to your appointments" Masumi said.

"That's not necessary" she said.

"I'll call Shigure" she said

"No, you don't have to do that"

"Mama please...let me arrange this"

"Masumi! No!" she said forcibly. "Daddy will take me home, take care of your precious Yuki, I don't need you or them"

"Fine..."she said looking at the doctor as the words her mother said were a slap in the face. "I'm to be her ABSOLUTE last call..."

She walked off hot and rounded on patients before leaving for the day

Masumi called Shigure to tell him Yuki was staying a few days with him.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, leave me be Shigure..." she said hanging up

Shigure hung up. 'Now what's going on?' he asked himself

"Shigure, where's Ane? She should have been here by now, what's going on? Did mom wake up?" he asked

"Yuki, she told me to tell you, you are staying here a few days...I thing she went off the grid"

"Why though? What did mom do?"

She won't talk to me her and the doc have always been close, she'll talk to him before she'll talk to me about anything" he said.

Yuki called Ayame to tell him what was going on with Masumi.

"She probably did go off the grid...mom probably said something to upset her"

Yuki sighed. "Why though? What could Ane have done to upset her so badly?"

"Anything. Masumi is the sensitive one of the three of us...meet me at my shop, we'll talk more about sister" he told him

"Sure, see you soon" he said hanging up. "I'm going out for a bit, see you later"

Shgiure was right Masumi hadHatori on the phone telling him everything that happened.

"Masi, what happened?"

"Oh Hao..I offereed my place to mama to recover and she said us kids weren't important...I should take care of my precious Yuki...her words stung...she's my mother, I have rarely upset her..since the day we dropped off Yuki until now" she said

"I'm sorry Masi..." he said

"Hao..can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Masi, have we not been close?"

"Yes, don't judge me" she said

"I won't, promise"

"I'm in love with you..have been since we were kids...I was mean to you because I liked you then...I know, I shouldn't but you have gone through everything with me...you defied Akito time and again...I would understand if you don't like me, like I like you" she said softly.

'She likes me?!' he thought. "Masi..I love you too..you accepted all of us for who and what we are...I hated watching Akito beat you close to death..the three of us still have nightmares...when the curse breaks, I'm yours" he promised

"Thank you...I can't wait until the day I can hold and kiss you" she said.

"Me either" he said


	13. Hatori's curse breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comes when Hatori's curse breaks and he is so happy he rushes to find Masumi to ask her to marry him. Will she say yes? Will Yuki be okay in having him as a brother in law?

One by one the zodiacs curse breaks except Kuraeno's, whose already broke long ago.

The day Hatori's broke he sat in his office and cried. 'Finally' he thought.

Once he was done crying he went to Sohma General where Masumi was working.

He had a ring in his pocket for her, he couldn't wait to give it to her.

She was in surgery when he came in.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Masumi Sohma" he said.

The nurse looked up. "S-she's in surgery it shouldn't be much longer" she said.

"Thank you" he said sitting and waiting

Nurses and people walked by him as he waited.

An hour went by and she came out to see him reading, and walked up to him. "Excuse me sir, are you bother my nurses?" she asked

He was pulled back to reality and looked up. "No ma'am, I was waiting for the prettiest doctor to finish surgery" he said

She blushed. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"First of all.." he said pulling her close and kissed her deeply

She was surprised and kissed him back before she remembered the curse. "Hao..." she whispered. "The curse"

"Broken, Yuki's and Ayame's too" he said

She hugged him again and he didn't change

He pulled her off of him and got down on his knee

"Masumi Sohma...would you be my spring?"

"Yes Hatori, I will be your spring" she said as he slipped the ring on her finger

She hugged him again. "I-I have to go round on patients, but I will be back soon" she said.

He called Yuki.

"Dr. Sohma's residence Yuki speaking"

"Yuki, do you remember the day I asked you if I could marry your sister?" he asked

"Yes, I rememeber that day well"

"Well I asked her to marry me, and she said yes" he said

"Ah, congrats, I'm happy for you both..I hope you make her happy" he said.

"Oh, when she gets home tonight let her hug you, let her really hug you...it's been a long time coming...she needs to know she won't transform you...I'll tell Aya too, he deserves to know" he said

"Yeah it has been a time time coming, she'll cry"

"She's always crying" he said joking with him

"You're not far off" he laughed

They talked a minute more before hanging up.

The nurses stopped her and admired the ring she had been given.

She finally got to Hatori and jumped on his back. "I'm so happy" she told him

He carried her to her car. "I'm happy too Masi" he said setting her down so she could drive.

They climbed in her car and she dropped him off at home, then drove home herself. 'The curse is broken, I'm so very happy' she thought to herself as she walked into the house once she was home.

"Yuki! I'm home" she called to him

He came up and hugged her from behind. "Welcome home, Ane...I hope you had a good day"

She turned and hugged him and cried. "I'm so happy to finally hold you without you changing...this calls for pizza"

"Yes, a celebatory pizza" he said as she called for pizza. 'I can finally truly cerish those hugs and not have to worry about changing into a rat' he thought to himself

He watched her as she ordered the food and went to change before coming down. When had she gotten older? Were all the lines and wrinkles on her face because of him? Did she really truly worry about him so much she forgot how to be happy for herself? Would Hatori trying make her happy? Yuki never really stopped and looked at his sister like this before. When did she become a woman? He remembered her as a girl, now she is a woman, a woman that is engaged to one of her best friends from school, a Sohma...just like him.


	14. wedding day/graduation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She married Hatori and it was the happiest day of her life, shortly after that graduation day came for Yuki

One year after their engagement they married, it was the happiest day of their lives

Ayame made her dress and threw the biggest reception part for her

Yuki proudly walked her down the aisle

Ayame was Hatori's best man, Tohru was the maid of honor.

Masumi and Hatori wrote their own vows.

Masumi went first. "Hatori, from the day I met you until the day you held me in your arms, you have been there for me when everything got rough, you have been my best from through thick and thin, you're the first person I turned too when I couldn't figure things out, you were there for me without really being physically there for me, you listened when I went off on my rants, you stayed quiet when I cried, you let me know you were there for me. I cerish every hug, every kiss, every moment I have with you, I love you for now until forever" she said smiling

He let a few tears fall as did everyone else.

"Masumi, from the first day I met you I knew you were the one, you were something special to me, you love me so unconditionally, so easily it feels unreal to me still. You are my spring, you thawed my frozen heart which I didn't think was possible from all the crap I went through in life. Your smile lights up my world and it lights up a room. You are the perfect woman, the perfect combination of mother, sister, friend, lover all rolled into one, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you, I love you for always and forever" he said putting the ring on her finger as she had done with him.

When they said I do and the preacher let them go everyone talked about the most beautiful wedding they had ever seen.

For their honeymoon they went to Hawaii for a couple of week.

By the time they came back he had moved into her house.

Yuki stayed her house while she was gone so he could take care of it

When they came home they recovered before going back to work a couple of days later..something felt off with her, she didn't know what it was.

"Ane, are you going to graduation?" Yuki asked waking her up

She groaned, she hated being woken up. "What time?" she asked sitting up trying to wake up

"Four pm at the school" he said

"Sure squirt, I will be there"

"Ane..I'm about as tall as you" he said

She laughed for a moment before her stomach did flip flops. "I know...ugh, I need to call out...I am not feeling good"

Hatori came in shirtless from the bathroom. "What are you systoms?"

Yuki turned around quickly. "I'm going to school"

"See ya later, have a good day!" she said. "Calm down Hao..."

"You said you weren't feeling good, I'm just trying to figure it out"

When Yuki left for school he was deep in thought.

When he got there Haru put his armd around his neck jerking Yuki out of his thoughts.

"Is s he coming?"

"Do you really have a crush on Masumi? Does Rin know? And yes, she is" he said

"You know what? The clan likes her...she has always been nice to me" Haru said.

They talked before class 3-D had to go practice.

Masumi got up and showered before going to work and tell them she had to be off by four.

One of the nurses mentioned how pale she was and she took her to the lab

They drew blood and checked her over.

She was asleep in the on call room when came in and woke her up. "Masumi?"

"Hmm?" she asked opening her eyes

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked sitting up.

"Well I know why ou're so tired"

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"You're pregnant" 

"Pregnant? That makes sense I guess..." she said

"Go home, celebrate Yuki's day, tell your family the good news"

"Thanks Amara, I really appreicate this"

"Sure, anytime"

Masumi clocked out and went home and told Hatori her news

"Pregnant? Really?" he said hugging her

"Go nap, I will wake you when it's time to get ready to go"

She nodded and laid on the bed

Hatori called Ayame who was thrilled

Within a few minutes Ayame was waking her up to hug her

"Get off me..." she said still half asleep

"Oh sister dear, I'm so happy!! Dear sweet Yuki will be happy too!!" he said happily

"Get off of me damn it!" she said pushing him off

He stuck to her

"HATORI!!!" she yelled

"Aya...leave her alone, come on"

"Okay!" he said going to see him

"Leave her alone...she doesn't want you touching her"

"I know, but I'm happy"

"So are we, she has to get use to being pregnant...she has a new life growing inside her...so it would be best not to annoy her"

"Tori...is it possible she was pregnant before the wedding"

"Ayame...out sex life is none of your business" he said

Masumi looked at the clock and sighed. 'Stupid snake...' she thought to herself. She then looked at her calendar. 'What do you know..damn snake boy is right, I'm a month along'

She got up and went downstairs. "Hao..Aya's right, I'm a month along"

Ayame grinned like a fool. "I thought something was different about you sister dear, the day of your wedding you seemed a little heavier than when you first tried on the dress"

"Shut up snake boy" she said curling up on the couch

Hatori sat with her and she curled into him

"Yuki's graduating soon"

"I know, go away" she said

Ayame shrugged, and left to go get ready.

"I'm scared Hao..."

"Why? Look what you did for Yuki...without you he would be completely different..you were his voice Masi..you were there when he needed you the most, you're his best friend"

"What if I can't be like that with our kid or kids? WHat if I'm that hard ass mom?"

"You won't be, do you need to hear this from Yuki?"

"No..yes...I don't know...let's go get ready to go..." she said. "This is important to him...and if I didn't care I wouldn't go...but I have one question"

"What is it?"

"Why me? Why did all the zodiacs like me? I'm nothing special"

"Because you were the first to accept us as we were..you were our light in the darkness, our spring"

"No, I'm your spring...' she said.

"That's true, come on" he said

They went to change and went to graduation, where she watched him walk across the stage to get his diploma.

She cried when he looked at her, Masumi was very proud of him, it was the proudest moment of her life


	15. Nine months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months have passed and she has given Hatori a beautiful baby girl. Yuki is off to college and happy to have a niece. What will the Sohmas do now that the curse is broken and everyone have gone their seperate ways?

A few months after Yuki graduated Masumi had a little girl. They named her Ayumi, Yumi for a nickname.

Ayumi weighed 7 lbs 8 oz and was 19 1/2" long.

Yuki was at college when she was born, he was angry at himself for missing the biggest day in his sister's life but she did tell him school is important.

Hatori took a picture and sent it to him

"She's beautiful, tell Ane, good job, I'm proud of her, I will be home for the holidays, which is soon...what's her name?"

"Ayumi, it's almost a combonation of your name and Aya's name" he joked

"Was that your idea or Ane's?"

"Hers, she misses you bad Yuki, she's scared she can't do this"

Yuki rolled his eyes. 'Seriously?' he thought to himself. "Yes, she can, she'll be fine, she's got you and Ayame..."

"I know, maybe call her later, tell her that my words mean nothing to her without you telling her the same, you are her everything, I am just here because she's my best friend, and we have each other"

"When she got me from Akito's grip she told me you talked everyday about me, I am happy you're my brother in law, Ane deserves a good man"

Hatori blushed. "Yeah, she's a good woman. I'll let her know you'll call later"

"Thanks, bye" he said hanging up. 'Stupid Ane...she can do this, why can't she see this?'

He watched over both his girls and smiled. 'Yuki will be home soon to see his niece and calm his sister' he couldn't wait

A few hours later Masumi was awake and ready for visitors

Tohru and Kyo were the first to see the baby

"She's adorable!" Tohru said

"Thank you" Masumi said

"Yeah, she's cute Masumi" Kyo said

Masumi smiled. "So Kyo...how have you been?"

"Fine I guess" he said

"That's good, do you need a hug?"

"Hell no! Don't you dare touch me"

"Oh Kyo, I think she was teasing you" Tohru said

"Well no, I really wasn't, but it's okay, do you want to hold Ayumi?"

"Hell no" he said

She got out of bed and hugged him

"Get off of me! Get..." he said finally hugging her

She knew he needed this and just held him for the longest time

He broke the hug. "We should go, thanks Masumi"

"Anytime, you know where to find me" she said

Kyo nodded and started to walk away from them. "You'll be a great mom, don't screw this up"

"I won't" she promised him

Tohru handed the baby to Hatori and bowed before following Kyo

She climbed back into bed and Yuki called

"Doctor Soh-hello?" she answered

"Ane..you are going to be a great mother, you are the most patient person I know...look at me...look what you did for me, you were my voice when I needed someone to speak for me...thank you"

"Hatori told you to tell me this didn't he?" she asked glaring at Hatori

"He said you've been worried about it for a few months"

She started crying and Hatori took the phone

"You couldn't have said hi, how are you first?" he asked

"She would have said fine and asked about me, this way I didn't give her a chance to ask" he said

"Well now she's crying"

"Sorry, how's the baby?"

"She's good, getting hungry I think, see you soon Yuki"

"Hey ask Ane if Machi can come over?"

"I don't see why not, Masi can Machi come over?"

"Sure" she said taking the baby. "Hey...shh, mommy's got you..shhh, here we go" she said gently taking her to her breast to nurse

Ayumi latched quickly and easily and started to nurse while looking up at her

"That's mommy's good girl, daddy is talking to Uncle Yuki, you'll meet him soon" she told her

Unbeknowst to her Hatori had the phone on speaker so Yuki could listen to her, he then took it off speaker and handed her the phone

"I got this" she told him

"Yes, you do Ane, see you soon, love you"

"Love you too squirt"

Hatori and Yuki hung up

Both men knew that Masumi would be the best mom to Ayumi

She would rely less on Yuki and more on her husband. He needed to fill her up with positivity with knowing she was going to be a great mom, like Kisa's mom was with her, most of the zodiac moms weren't. Masumi was kind and gentle

Every so often Kyo went to see her for a hug and left

All but three zodiacs saw her as a sister

She was a sister to two of them and wife to one.

Masumi accepted the before anyone else did, and that made them like her that much more, to them she was more important than Akito ever was or could ever be, their lives would be forever changed by her and her gentleness and love


End file.
